battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AK 5C
The AK5 (Swedish: AutomatKarbin 5, English: Automatic Carbine 5) is the main service rifle of the Swedish Armed Forces. The weapon was originally based on the FN FNC, and is manufactured by Bofors. It fires the standard 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge. Battlefield 4 The AK 5C appears in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The AK 5C is found as a collectible in Suez near a fire north of the broken V-22 Osprey on the deck. It is equipped with a HOLO, Magnifier and Heavy Barrel. It sports an Atomic Naval finish. Multiplayer The AK 5C is the first Carbine weapon to be obtained; requiring 15,000 points while playing as the Engineer kit for it to become unlocked. It is a very solid starting weapon for the carbines, having a 700 RPM fire rate and manageable recoil, although adding a muzzle brake will further reduce the recoil. Damage is average among the carbines, usually being 2-3 shot kill at closer ranges, and 4-5 at longer ranges. The AK 5C also has a very fast reload speed, even among the carbines, allowing the user to quickly get back into action upon a reload. The recoil pattern softly travels in a near-perfect right diagonal line, and as such, it is one of the easier guns to get used to and recoil correct. A Stubby Grip suits the AK 5C very well, allowing for accurate bursts at longer ranges, while a Ergo Grip or Laser Sight are better for more agressive, close-quarters oriented players. Overall, the AK 5C is a well-rounded choice for new and experienced players alike, not being too weak or powerful in any one category, allowing itself to fill many roles. The iron sights are sharp, although an optic will give a less-obstructed view. Additionally, it has by far the highest bullet velocity among carbines (one of the highest velocities of all weapons), making it more suited to mid-range, and a good choice for using a Suppressor. As such, higher power optics may be a good pick for the AK 5C, granted the player can control the recoil with said optics. Gallery Battlefield_4_AK5C.png|The AK5C as seen in the Battlefield 4: "Angry Sea" E3 2013 Gameplay Trailer. ak5c.jpg|AK5C on Multiplayer. BF4 AK 5C-1.png|First person view BF4 AK 5C-2.png|Iron sights BF4 AK 5C-3.png|Reloading BF4 AK 5C-4.png|Cocking Trivia *In Battlefield 4, the weapon has the letters "SWE" inscribed on its side next to the serial number, indicating its Swedish origin. *It shares model with the Ak5C of Medal of Honor: Warfighter, as DICE had worked on it with Danger Close Games. *In Battlefield 4, the weapon shares the its reload animation with the SCAR-H. *The AK-5c has 4 different sound effects for dropping an old magazine, inserting a new magazine, and tapping the bolt catch. *The AK-5c has a unique firing sound that has a faint metallic "ping" noise, and it is much more noticable when using a supressor, similar to the Bulldog assault rifle, which also has a metallic clanking sound when firing. This is most likley the sound of the bolt carrier group slamming into the back of the reciever upon each shot. Category:Carbines of Battlefield 4